1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an acoustical device for use in vehicles. More specifically, the invention relates to an overhead speaker system which includes an elongated support member designed to extend across the ceiling of a vehicle and further includes at least one speaker cabinet and speaker therein for sound reproduction.
2. Background Art
Overhead speaker assemblies for use in vehicles are well known in the art. These assemblies generally take the form of an elongated support member which extends across the ceiling of a vehicle and is secured at opposing lintel positions. That is, the speaker assembly extends over the heads of passengers and is attached to the vehicle near the apex of the sidewalls. The elongated support member often includes speaker cabinets and speakers mounted therein. Examples of such assemblies can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,056 issued to Koppelomaki on June 16, 1987; U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,026 issued to Persson on July 4, 1978; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,732,451 issued to Walters on Oct. 22, 1929.
The recent popularity of off-road vehicles such as the Jeep Wrangler, Suzuki Samurai, and Geo Tracker has prompted the application of overhead speaker assemblies to many off-road vehicles. Unfortunately, this application has been unsuccessfully due to the additional support demands of off-road vehicles. Due to their stiffer suspensions and frequent off-road use, off-road vehicles encounter a great deal more jarring. Consequently, overhead speaker assemblies installed in such vehicles are exposed to much greater flexural forces. These forces are particularly apparent in the mid portions of the elongated support member, furthest away from the lintel attachment positions.
Additionally contributing to the problem is the fact that many off-road vehicles are not equipped with a solid ceiling member, that is, they have "soft" or "rag" tops. Unlike their road vehicle counterparts which have rigid ceilings, the off-road vehicle's soft top does not dampen flexural deformation of the speaker assembly nor offer it much support.
The exposure to higher flexural forces, accompanying off-road vehicle use, weakens the elongated support considerably, leading to a potentially dangerous condition in which the elongated support breaks or substantially deforms thereby endangering passengers.
The present invention overcomes these deficiencies in the prior by providing an overhead speaker system which is effectively supported against excessive flexural force commonly encountered when used with off-road vehicles.